The Fight For Inuyasha
by Kupo-Chan
Summary: The story about the battle for Inu's heart.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha show and all that other crap. Blah Blah Blah.  
The Fight for Inuyasha, Another true love revealed?  
  
The gang was walking through the forest (as usual). Thought this time, they weren't quit sure what they were hunting for.  
  
'It's just another normal' day Kagome thought, 'Wait, since when is it ever a normal day around here?'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called  
  
"Ya? What do you want?" he replied  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to be rude." Said Shippou  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Have you guys noticed that no demons have tried to attack us today?" said Kagome  
  
"Hmm.. It is sorta quiet lately." Thought Mirakou out loud  
  
"I wonder what's going on." Said Inuyasha  
  
All of a sudden, the woods got as bright as the Northern Lights. Everything started to swirl as thought being caught in a whirlpool. A bright flash of light, bright enough to blind anyone, then everything went black.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried 'What just happened? What the hell is all of this.'  
  
No sooner had he thought that, he found himself at the edge of a great sea. On a little plaque near the beach it read:  
  
Mare Serenitatis The Sea of Serenity To enter you must defeat the Heart of the Sea  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said out-loud "The Heart of the sea? What the hell am I supposed to do, stab the sea with my sword? Real great idea! Hmph."  
  
If only he knew.the Heart of the sea was coming to give him a welcoming present. Right in his heart.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! This is Ruby-Amber-Chan here! I don't know if you guys will like this fic. I know the first chapter is really short, but I have to wait for vacation to write more. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and better, if you don't like it. I need feed back! Ttyl! Byes! 


	2. The Heart of the sea

The Fight For Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: I don not, I repeat DO NOT own the show Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2: The Heart of the sea.  
  
Inuyasha was wondering what could possibly be the 'Heart' of the sea. The sea was no living being.  
  
"Is it a button? A secret door? Why can't it just tell you what it is!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said quit angrily  
  
Besides that fact that the whole 'Heart' thing pissed him off a lot, the sea was really beautiful. It was an aqua color, will coral and tropical fish dotting the bottom. It felt like he was in a different world. This place was so beautiful and peaceful, why couldn't it always be like this? He pictured Kagome, standing on the beach, her hair blowing softly in the breeze, the water reflecting upon her eyes. Maybe this was why it was called the Sea of Serenity.  
  
He should have never relaxed. It was what the 'Heart' had been waiting for all along.  
  
It sounded like a bomb went off. Inuyasha snapped out of his relaxed state and quickly pulled out his sword.  
  
'So what do we have now, hmm? A demon? Should have known.'  
  
A huge dragon stood in front of him. It was 5 times as big as he had ever seen before. 'Wow!' The dragon was various shades of cerulean blue with deep, mysterious eyes. It had fins so it obviously lived in the sea. It just grinned evilly at him.  
  
"Ready to face the sea's Heart, Inuyasha?" snickered the Dragon  
  
"What!?! So you're the heart of the sea? You are going down!" screamed Inuyasha  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sighed the dragon "I'm not here to fight. Besides, you kill me, and she disappears forever"  
  
The monstrous dragon held Kagome in its claws. Ready to kill if needed.  
  
"Kagome! Ok, dragon, what do you want, what do I have to do"  
  
"To get the girl, and gain entrance to the castle.you must beat me in a game of... dun dun duh .. TIDDLYWINKS!" The dragon exclaimed happily  
  
^_^; * sweat drop * Inuyasha falls over, classic anime style.  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Hmmm. Why?" said the dragon questioningly "Tiddlywinks is a very respectful game if you ask me. Besides, there is a catch, you have to get across the sea, with out help from ANYTHING to that island over there, before the test can even start."  
  
"Test?" Inuyasha inquired  
  
"Argh! I knew I forgot something!" cried the dragon "Stupid, stupid me!" it said smacking it self with the clawed hand that wasn't holding Kagome  
  
"Um.ya." said Inuyasha  
  
"Once you get to the island you must make it through a series of tests, progressively getting harder. Have fun!" remarked the dragon, then it disappeared.  
  
Authors note: Ruby-Amber-Chan here again! I hope you like this chapter, sry it's taken awhile, the site wasn't up so I couldn't put it on. It's longer than the 1st so I hope you like it! 


End file.
